User blog:Asnow89/2015 Food and Drink Trends
Wikia's team of foodistas had the opportunity to go to the 2015 Winter Fancy Food Show, where we spotted the latest in food and drink trends. Last year, we saw a lot of mocktails, food hybrids, and frozen treats like these upscale popsicles. This year focused more on snack foods and spreadables. From coffee soda to cookie chips to bacon spread, we have a few fun new treats that we know will rock your socks off. Enjoy! The latest drink trend is not just your everyday soda. Prepare yourselves, coffee lovers, because coffee soda is now a thing. Borgnine's Coffee Soda uses a rich, full-flavored Italian Roast as the base for this soda. It has a slightly bitter taste and will give you the caffeine jolt that you're craving. Similar to Coffee Soda is ChaiElixir, a brand new high-end chai tea soda. We think that sparkling teas are really going to surge in the next couple of years, so keep your eye on it. ChaiElixir is a refreshing blend of tea, spices, and fruit juice. "Millennials want a full-bodied experience, a robust flavor profile but with a clean taste"- CEO of ChaiElixir Another fun "bubbly" treat we saw at the Fancy Food Show were Champagne Jelly Beans, by Jelly Belly. They have all of the flavor of a glass of champagne, without the alcohol. These candies are fun, light, and fruity! Coffeesoda.jpg|Borgnine's Coffee Soda Chaielixur.jpg|ChaiElixir Tea Soda Champagnejellybeans.jpg|Champagne Jelly Beans We love munching on a bag of Doritos as much as the next guy, but these new gourmet dessert chips will open your eyes to a whole new world of chips. Forget savory for a second and focus on these sweet chips. One of our favorite treats from the show were Cookie Chips, from HannahMax, which are crisp, crunchy chips that you can pop into your mouth just like a potato chip. They are seriously addicting and come in flavors like your classic chocolate chip to salted peanut butter. "Tastes like a cookie, eats like a chip"- HannahMax Baking Another sweet chip is Brownie Brittle, which is just what it sounds like- a brownie version of a chip. Imagine the crunchy bits at the edge of the brownie pan and you have Brownie Brittle, which comes in different flavors like Salted Caramel. Bettasnax also transformed another popular dessert into a chip. They created Biscotti Chips, in flavors like Fruit & Nut and S'mores. Dunk them in your tea, scoop up gelato with a biscotti chip, or even serve them with cheese for a savory snack. Cookiechips.jpg|HannahMax Cookie Chips Browniebrittle.jpg|Brownie Brittle Biscottichips.jpg|Bettasnax Biscotti Chips Speaking of chips...have you heard of coconut chips? This trend started budding at the end of 2014, with name brands like Dang and Bare really making a name for themselves. From bacon coconut chips to salted caramel coconut chips, there are so many flavors to choose from! Just in case you didn't catch this the first time around...BACON COCONUT CHIPS. "Dang, that's good!" -Dang Coconut Chips Coconut is dairy-free and gluten-free, so no wonder it's making such a comeback. At the show, we saw coconut water, coconut ice cream, coconut oil, coconut milk, and the list goes on. A new unique product on the market is Coconut Vinegar, by NUCO, which will add a unique pop to your everyday vinaigrettes. Another unique coconut product is Smari's brand new all organic non-fat Coconut Icelandic Yogurt. This creamy, sweet yogurt could be breakfast or dessert. Cocochips.jpg|Dang Coconut Chips Cocovinegar.png|NUCO Coconut Vinegars Cocoyogurt.png|Smari Icelandic Coconut Yogurt First there was Nutella, then there was Speculoos butter, now there is Oatmeal Cookie Butter. This will be your new go-to topping for fruit, ice cream, or your spoon (let's be real). Dave's Gourmet Oatmeal Cookie Spread even won a 2014 Sofi Award. Okay, now that your sweet tooth is satisfied, we discovered what is missing in your life. Prepare yourself for Bacon Spread, by The Bacon Jams. This isn't just your average bacon flavored jam or mayonnaise. There is a half pound of bacon in every jar. "Spreadable bacon...Finally!" -The Bacon Jams Another savory spread we had our eye on was the Zesty Sriracha Carrot Hummus from Eat Well Embrace Life. Sriracha has been a hot topic in the last couple of years but veggie hummuses are just starting to break their way into the food scene. We've seen red pepper hummus and garlic hummus in the past, but newbies like beet hummus and carrot hummus are here to stay! Oatmealspread.jpg|Dave's Gourmet Oatmeal Cookie Spread Baconspread.jpg|The Bacon Jams' Bacon Spread Carrothummus.jpg|Eat Well Embrace Life Sriracha Carrot Hummus We could go on about all of the other cool snacks we tasted (special shout out to Guinness Chili Chips, Tea Frappés, and Himalayan Salt Tequila Shot Glasses), but if you want to read about more trends on your own you can check out the Fancy Food Show's official website here. Enjoy! Category:Blog posts